Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word
by KimSunRi
Summary: Disaat Donghae mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah, ia mendapati sulit sekali baginya untuk meminta maaf. Sulit baginya meminta maaf, mengetahui apa yang telah diucapkannya melukai Hyukjae begitu dalam. Mengapa? Padahal ketika mereka dipenuhi canda, saling mengejek, mudah rasanya mengucapkan kata maaf. "Aku malah semakin membuatmu terluka." EunHae oneshot! Sequel Updated!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word [Songfic]

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, SliceofLife, HighSchoolLife

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **A/N :** Song titled ' **Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word** ', by **Blue**. Oldies, oldies, they never get old.

Enjoy!

.

.:Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word:.

.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **What I got to do to make you love me?**_

 _ **What I got to do to make you care?**_

 _ **What do I do when lightning strikes me?**_

 _ **And I wake to find that you're not there?**_

 **.**

* * *

 **Donghae's POV**

Aku menatap sosokmu dari balik tembok kaca ini. Kaca transparan yang memisahkan _dance hall_ dengan lapangan sepak bola sekolah kita. Kau terlihat begitu berkonsentrasi, bergerak mengikuti alunan musik yang mengalir. Meski begitu wajahmu terlihat begitu kaku dan keras, berbeda dengan ekspresimu saat menari biasanya. Bukan wajah serius penuh dedikasi yang biasa, melainkan wajah yang menunjukkan perasaan kalut.

Perasaan bersalah kembali melingkupi hatiku. Ingin rasanya aku masuk kedalam sana, ikut menari bersamamu, atau meyakinkanmu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Namun itu mustahil. Mengingat akulah yang menyebabkan kekalutan di wajahmu itu. Akulah yang menyebabkan konsentrasimu teralih. Akulah yang menimbulkan keraguan di hatimu.

Tiba-tiba kau berhenti di tengah tarianmu. Kulihat kau menggeleng keras sambil berdecih. Kemudian tubuhmu merosot begitu saja dalam posisi terduduk. Sebelah kakimu terselonjor kedepan sementara yang satu terlipat. Tanganmu mengepal, terbentur lemah dengan lantai kayu studio. Matamu terpejam, napasmu tersengal akibat lelah menari. Tapi kau lebih terlihat frustasi dibandingkan lelah.

Untuk sesaat, kau terlihat telah menyerah. Dan aku ingin menghukum diriku sendiri melihatnya.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _ **Author's POV**_

 _Hyukjae menatap sendu kekasihnya yang sedang terduduk lunglai di bawah pohon di depan dance hall. Sedih rasanya melihat kekasihnya itu begitu lesu. Ia paham betul Donghae sedang melewati masa-masa tersulitnya, dan ia ingin terus bersamanya, mendukungnya menghadapi segala hal itu. Ia tau betapa berartinya appa sang brunette baginya. Ia tau betul hal itu._

 _Hyukjae menghampirinya, memeluk sang namja brunette dari belakang dengan begitu lembut, seakan takut menyakitinya. Ia mengecup surai brunette Donghae, sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di helaian rambut itu._

' _Semua akan baik-baik saja, Hae… Aku janji…' bisiknya lembut._

' _Kau tidak mengerti, Hyukkie… Semua tidak akan baik-baik saja…' balas Donghae. Keputusasaan terdengar jelas pada suaranya._

 _Hyukjae terdiam, ia hanya dapat mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Donghae. Ia ingin menyangkal kalimat itu. Ia ingin mengatakan, walau mungkin ia tidak berada di posisi Donghae, ia ingin menyampaikan bahwa ia akan selalu ada disana bersamanya. Ia ingin menyampaikan bahwa semua pasti akan baik-baik saja jika mereka lalui bersama dengan tegar. Tapi ia tau betapa keras kepalanya Donghae. Bila ia bersikeras sekarang, mungkin ia hanya akan menambah beban pikirannya._

' _Appa sudah tidak ada sekarang… Aku… aku…'_

 _Pelukan Hyukjae semakin mengerat. Ia terus menghujani Donghae dengan kecupan-kecupan penuh sayang yang menenangkan. Meski begitu sepertinya Donghae tak juga merasa lebih baik._

' _Aku tidak tau untuk apa lagi aku masih ada di tempat ini…'_

 _Hati Hyukjae terasa terhujam begitu berat rasanya. Sakit mendengarkan kata-kata itu dari mulut Donghae._

' _Apa maksudmu…?'_

' _Untuk apa aku masih ada di Seoul? Aku tak memiliki alasan lagi kesini. Aku hanya menyusahkan eomma dengan biaya yang berat disini. Lebih baik aku pulang, kembali ke sisi eomma…'_

 _Lalu aku ini… apa?_

 _Tapi kata-kata tersebut tak ia keluarkan dari hatinya. Hyukjae menghiraukan rasa sakit di hatinya dan memutuskan untuk kembali berusaha menenangkan Donghae._

' _Sudah kuduga… Ke Seoul hanyalah kesalahan besar… Bahkan aku tidak ada disana saat appa membutuhkanku. Sekarang aku hanya bisa menyesal…' lirih Donghae dengan tangan terkepal._

 _Apa artinya… Aku juga hanya sebuah kesalahan…? Apa artinya kau menyesal bertemu denganku…?_

' _Jangan katakan… itu…' Hyukjae menarik napas panjang, mencoba meredam sakit di hatinya. Namun Donghae sepertinya tak juga menyadari bahwa ia telah menyakiti kekasihnya itu. 'Bukankah appamulah salah satu alasanmu berada disini? Alasan terbesarmu berada disini? Kau kesini untuk mewujudkan impiannya bukan?'_

' _Itu sudah tidak ada artinya lagi sekarang…'_

' _Bagaimana mungkin itu tak berarti lagi?'_

 _Donghae menoleh, menyadari nada suara Hyukjae yang sedikit berubah. 'Mimpi itu sudah tak berarti lagi karena appa… appa sudah…'_

 _Hyukjae meletakkan jemarinya di bibir Donghae dengan lembut. 'Justru bukankah itu menjadi alasan yang semakin kuat untuk mewujudkannya untuknya? Kau ingat betapa bahagianya ia saat kau memberitaunya kau diterima di sekolah ini? Di tempat yang mendukung impian menjadi seorang penari, penyanyi, seperti keinginan appamu.'_

' _Kau tidak mengerti! Ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan!' sentak Donghae keras._

 _Hyukjae terbelalak menghadapi luapan emosi yang tiba-tiba itu. Tanpa ia sadari pelukannya mengendur._

' _Aku hanya menjadi beban eomma dengan berada disini! Menjadi penyanyi? Itu omong kosong! Aku tidak akan pernah mencapainya!'_

' _Apanya yang omong kosong? Itu sama sekali tidak percuma, Hae… Kau hanya perlu-'_

' _Berhasil masuk ke sekolah ini tidak berarti aku pasti akan menjadi seorang penyanyi nantinya! Impian itu hanyalah impian kanak-kanak biasa! Semua tidak akan bisa dicapai semudah itu! Sehebat apapun, hal ini tidak akan bisa dicapai!'_

'… _Jadi menurutmu, impianku hanyalah omong kosong belaka…? Impian kanak-kanak?'_

' _Dewasalah, Hyukjae! Ini realita! Semua tidak akan berjalan sesuai keinginanmu! Menjadi seorang penari profesional tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan!'_

'… _Begitu.'_

 _Saat itulah Donghae baru menyadari pelukan Hyukjae yang telah lama terlepas. Saat itulah ia baru menyadari wajah Hyukjae yang tertunduk, suaranya yang turun beberapa oktaf._

'… _Aku mengerti kau sedang berada di situasi yang sulit… Aku tau, Donghae… Tapi apa itu berarti kau juga melupakan keberadaanku… perasaanku? Aku ingin membantumu, aku ingin menyokongmu disaat kau lemah. Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil. Karena bagimu, aku hanyalah seorang anak kecil dengan impian kosong yang tak berarti…'_

 _Perlahan wajah Hyukjae terangkat untuk menatap Donghae._

' _Dan disini kukira… Kau akan selalu mendukungku mengejar impianku… Seperti bagaimana aku selalu mendukungmu… Apa selama ini, semua sorakan dan semangat itu juga omong kosong belaka…? Kalau iya… Terimakasih… Dan kau tak perlu melakukannya lagi…'_

 _Saat Donghae tidak berusaha membalas maupun menyangkalnya, Hyukjae akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan pergi._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **What do I do to make you want me?**_

 _ **What have I got to do to be heard?**_

 _ **What do I say when it's all over?**_

 _ **And sorry seems to be the hardest word?**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Donghae's POV**

Kali ini aku tau aku telah melewati batas. Karena sejak hari itu kita tak lagi berbicara. Kau akan selalu berpaling jika melihatku. Dan itu sama sekali bukan hal sepele.

Kau tak pernah bersikap demikian kepadaku. Selama ini, kalaupun kita bertengkar, kau tidak pernah meninggalkanku sendiri. Entah bagaimana, kau selalu berhasil meyakinkanku dengan segala kelembutanmu, membuatku luluh dan kembali terjatuh ke dalam pelukan hangatmu. Namun kali ini kau tidak ada disisiku. Dan daripada terlihat marah, sorot matamu saat itu lebih menggambarkan kekecewaan.

Aku tidak tau apa yang merasuki pikiranku hari itu hingga mengatakan semua kata-kata tak berperasaan itu padamu. Aku telah begitu egois. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkanmu yang selalu berada disisiku.

Setelah pertengkaran kita di hari itu, aku menelepon _eomma_ ku. Banyak kata-kata dan tangisan yang kukeluarkan. Namun akhirnya setelah aku menjadi lebih tenang, _eomma_ berhasil menghantamkan akal sehat ke benakku. Akal sehat yang sempat menghilang entah kemana. Kau benar. _Appa_ akan kecewa jika aku berhenti disini. Dan seharusnya aku meneruskan impiannya, yang juga telah menjadi impianku.

Aku menatap sosokmu yang masih terjatuh terduduk di dalam sana dengan perasaan bersalah menyelimutiku. Aku baru teringat kau harus mengikuti kompetisi sebentar lagi. Dan bukannya mendukungmu, aku malah mengacaukanmu. Itulah balasanku atas segala dukunganmu.

Aku ingin meminta maaf. Sungguh ingin meminta maaf.

Aku ingin menarik kembali semua kata-kata tidak berperasaanku padaku. Tapi mengapa, di saat yang begitu penting, kata itu tak juga kunjung terucap? Mengapa disaat aku mengerjaimu, menyembunyikan susu _strawberry_ kesukaanmu membuatmu merajuk kecil padaku, aku dengan mudah mengatakannya? Tapi disaat kata itu begitu kebutuhkan, kakiku tak sanggup melangkah kepadamu. Mulutku tak sanggup mengucapkan satu kata singkat itu padamu.

Aku malah semakin membuatmu terluka.

Tapi tiba-tiba, kepalamu yang sebelumnya tertunduk kembali terangkat naik. Matamu yang semula terpejam kini menatap lurus kearah cermin di sepanjang dinding ruang latihan. Tak lama, mata itu kembali mengilatkan kegigihan yang besar. Kau bangkit berdiri, kemudian berjalan kearah pemutar lagu di ruangan itu. Kau mengganti lagu yang mengalun, sebelum kembali ke tengah ruangan.

Kau mulai menari, sekali lagi. Kali ini wajahmu berubah. Terlihat jauh lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. Tarianmu juga berubah menjadi lebih sederhana, terlihat mudah dan ringan. Saat itulah aku menyadari kau tengah menarikan lagu _itu_.

Itu adalah lagu pertama yang tariannya berhasil kau hapal, jauh bertahun-tahun lalu. Tarian pertama yang kau kuasai. Kau selalu menceritakannya padaku, bagaimana sebuah tarian sederhana membuatmu terpukau dan menarikmu masuk ke dalam dunia tari. Bagaimana tarian sederhana itu menumbuhkan impian yang begitu besar. Aku ingat bagaimana matamu berbinar cerah setiap kali menceritakannya.

Perlahan, aku melihat senyuman mengembang di wajahmu. Dan aku dapat melihat _gummy smile_ lebar itu saat tarianmu telah selesai. Keringat menetes dari pelipismu. Napasmu tersengal. Meski begitu kau terlihat puas dan senang. Saat itulah aku kembali teringat satu hal yang amat penting, paling penting.

Kau begitu cinta menari.

Dan itulah yang selalu membuat matamu berkilat akan dedikasi yang penuh. Itulah yang membuat impianmu terlihat begitu cerah.

Itulah yang membuatku selalu bersorak mendukungmu.

Kau tau? Tanpa melakukan apapun secara langsung terhadapku, kau selalu bisa membangkitkan semangatku. Sebesar itulah peranmu dalam hidupku. Kau kembali mengingatkanku bahwa impian itulah yang membuatmu begitu kuat sekarang. Walau banyak rintangan menghadangmu, walau keluargamu sempat menentangnya, kau tak pernah menyerah. Dan aku sangat mengagumimu untuk hal itu.

Walau ada perasaan bangga melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu, ada perasaan sedih juga timbul dihatiku. Karena sepertinya, tanpaku, kau bisa terus tegar seperti itu. Sedangkan aku? Tanpa kau yang menopangku, aku tak ada bedanya dari seorang anak kecil yang tersesat.

.

.

.:Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word:.

.

.

Hari kembali berganti. Kini aku sedang berada di bawah pohon itu. Pohon tempat kita biasa saling bercerita tentang impian-impian kita, yang ironisnya juga pohon tempat kita bertengkar.

Aku suka menyanyi, sangat suka.

Mungkin hampir sebesar kau menyukai menari.

Tapi masih sulit bagiku untuk bangkit berdiri dan meneruskan impianku dalam keadaan ini. Walau akhirnya semua kegelisahanku terjawab, bukan berarti kesedihanku telah meninggalkanku. Aku masih merindukan _appa_. Dan tanpamu disisiku, rasa rindu itu terasa semakin menyakitkan.

Lagi-lagi aku berhasil menemukan sosokmu dari kejauhan. Aku dapat melihatmu walau kau berada di tengah kerumunan beberapa temanmu, dan banyak murid-murid berlalu lalang di sekitarmu. Ingin aku menghampirimu. Namun keberanian belum juga kudapatkan. Aneh rasanya, kita terasa begitu asing sekarang.

Kulihat kau tersenyum kepada teman-temanmu. Senyuman yang kurindukan, menyambutku di setiap aku merasa sedih. Dan aku tak dapat mengembalikan senyuman itu agar tertuju padaku, hanya karena kata maaf belum mau terucap dari bibirku.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **It's sad, so sad… It's a sad, sad situation**_

 _ **And it's getting more and more absurd**_

 _ **It's sad, so sad… Why can't we talk it over?**_

 _ **Oh it seems to me**_

 _ **That sorry seems to be the hardest word**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Author's POV**

Donghae kembali tertunduk, tak menyadari tatapan Hyukjae yang kini teralih padanya. Hyukjae menatapnya dengan begitu sendu.

Beberapa hari ini, tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia begitu merindukan sang _namja brunette_. Pikirannya tak terlepas dari Donghae. Apa ia baik-baik saja? Apa ia sudah merasa baikan? Tapi pertanyaan yang paling mendominasi benaknya, membuatnya merasa kalut belakangan ini hanya satu.

Apa Donghae masih membutuhkannya?

Keraguan itulah yang membuatnya tanpa sadar menjauhkan diri dari sang _brunette_. Namun kemudian ia melihat Donghae mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, menoleh kearahnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

Dan Hyukjae _mengerti_.

Langkahnya membawanya semakin mendekat kearah sang _namja brunette_. Hyukjae melihat bagaimana mata bening Donghae yang begitu ia sukai mulai terlihat basah. Itu membuatnya semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Tatapan keduanya tak terputus barang sedetikpun.

*tep…*

Hyukjae berhenti tepat di depan Donghae. Kemudian keheningan melingkupi keduanya. Seolah semua di sekitar mereka menghilang dari pandangan di saat itu. Hanya saling menatap tanpa kata-kata. Donghae berkelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ingin mengucapkan begitu banyak kata, menjelaskan begitu banyak hal, namun ia tidak tau harus memulai dari mana.

"A-aku…!" Donghae berusaha memulai, suaranya terdengar goyah.

Hyukjae terdiam, menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang sulit ia mengerti.

 _Mengapa… sulit sekali diucapkan?_

"A-aku… m-ma-"

*grep!*

Kata singkat yang begitu sulit terucap itu terhenti, saat Hyukjae tiba-tiba menariknya kedalam pelukan yang begitu erat.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **What do I do to make you love me?**_

 _ **What have I got to do to be heard?**_

 _ **What do I do when lightning strikes me?**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Hyukjae memeluknya dengan begitu erat, tak menyisakan sedikitpun jarak diantara mereka. Rengkuhannya pada helaian rambut _brunette_ Donghae dan pinggangnya seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sanggup bila pelukan tersebut dilepaskan. Ia memejamkan matanya, membenamkan wajahnya pada helaian rambut _brunette_ yang halus itu.

"Aku mengerti…"

Hanya dua kata itu yang ia ucapkan, begitu lembut. Mata Donghae membulat, kata-kata itu perlahan memasuki benaknya.

"Aku mengerti, Hae…" ulang Hyukjae bagai sebuah mantra. "Aku mengerti…"

Kelembutan Hyukjae lagi-lagi menyentuhnya. Air mata perlahan merembes keluar dari matanya. Dengan gemetar, tangannya membalas pelukan Hyukjae, mencengkram erat bagian punggung kemejanya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Hyukjae. Hyukjae dapat mendengar suara isakan yang kini keluar dari bibir _namja brunette_ itu, membuatnya semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

"H-Hyukkie… Hyukkie…"

"Jangan menangis lagi, Hae… Aku disini…"

Ia terus membisikkan dengan lembut kata-kata untuk menenangkan Donghae. Sementara _namja brunette_ itu tak henti-hentinya membisikkan namanya dengan lirih, berulang kali. Seolah ia takut Hyukjae akan menghilang. Hyukjae terus mengelus helaian rambut Donghae dengan lembut, membisikannya kata-kata yang manis.

Setelah beberapa saat, isakan Donghae mereda. Gemetar pada tubuhnya menghilang, dan Hyukjaepun bisa bernapas lega. Ia terus memeluk Donghae dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Dan Donghae tau ia merasa begitu aman dan tenang, terlindungi dalam pelukan yang paling ia sukai. Diantara tangan orang yang paling mengerti dirinya.

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae tak membutuhkan kata-kata itu. Hyukjae sangat mengertinya, terlalu mengerti dirinya hingga kata-kata tak lagi dibutuhkan. Meski begitu kali ini saja. Kali ini saja Donghae ingin menyampaikan kata itu. Satu kata singkat yang begitu sulit ia ucapkan sebelumnya. Karena Hyukjae berhak mendapatkannya, atas luka yang telah ia torehkan. Ia tidak ingin menjadi egois. Dan ini adalah langkah pertama untuk meninggalkan keegoisannya.

Donghae menarik diri sedikit dari pelukan erat itu, mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Hyukjae lurus-lurus. Hyukjae terlihat bingung dengan tatapan itu. Kedua tangan Donghae mencengkeram bagian depan kemeja Hyukjae, tempat dimana sebelumnya ia membenamkan wajahnya.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **What have I got to do?**_

 _ **What have I got to do?**_

 _ **When sorry seems to be the hardest words**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"A-aku…" Ia menarik napasnya sejenak. " _m-mianhae_ …" selesainya.

Akhirnya kata itu berhasil ia ucapkan. Wajah bingung Hyukjae digantikan oleh seulas senyuman yang begitu lembut. Kemudian ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, menghapus bekas air mata Donghae menggunakan ibu jarinya dengan lembut. Ia mengecup kening Donghae. Kemudian kedua matanya, ujung hidungnya, sebelum mengecup bibir tipis itu lama.

"… _Saranghae_ …" bisiknya setelah kecupan itu ia lepas.

Mata Donghae masih terpejam saat satu kata itu terucap. Kata sederhana, yang menyimpan sejuta arti. Kata magis yang bisa mencerahkan segalanya. Terutama jika itu terucap oleh orang yang paling berarti baginya ini, dengan begitu lembut dan tulus. Senyuman _angelic_ segera terulas. Tanpa membuka matanya, ia kembali memeluk Hyukjae. Bersandar pada dadanya, mendengarkan degup jantung yang halus. Ritme yang begitu menenangkannya.

" _Nado… jeongmal saranghae_ …" balasnya akhirnya.

Hyukjae kembali mengecup rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Hae… Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja… Percayalah padaku… Apapun yang terjadi mulai sekarang, kita akan melaluinya bersama. Kau dan aku."

Donghae tersenyum. Ia menemukan jawabannya, dan ia tak pernah merasa lebih yakin lagi dari saat ini.

Ia akan terus mengejar impiannya. Tak perlu memikirkan hasilnya nanti. Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang adalah terus mengejar masa depannya sekuat tenaga. Mungkin akan ada rintangan yang menghalaunya nanti. Tapi jika itu terjadi, ia tau mereka pasti akan melewatinya, _bersama_. Karena ia tak pernah lagi sendiri.

" _Ne_ , Hyukkie…"

Karena bersama Hyukjae, ia pasti dapat menggapai impian sebesar apapun.

.

.

 **.**

 **-Fin-**

 **.**

" _I blame_ _ **Angie Miller**_ _for this weird Songfic. #bricked._

 _Padahal aku cukup ngefans sama dia. Lol. Bercanda kok._

 _Jadi yah, aku lagi nonton rerun_ _ **American Idol**_ _tiga besar… Dan jagoanku itu nyanyi lagu ini. Biasa, plot bunny. Ugh. If only there's a way to stop plot bunny from randomly appearing! Sometimes it's frustrating -_-_

 _Dulu aku suka banget lagu ini ahaha. (gapenting)_ _"_

 _That is what I typed when I wrote this fic, like, a year ago lol_. Sayangnya aku gak pernah sempet _post fic_ ini disini. Tapi _fic_ ini sudah pernah ku _post_ di **wordpress** ku, jadi mungkin ada yang sudah baca.

Jadi pertanyaanya... Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba ku _post_?

Well, aku mendadak mendapat _plot bunny_ untuk _sequel_ nya setelah mendengar sebuah lagu, yang akan kalian lihat sendiri nanti hehe. Jadi aku baru saja selesai menulis _sequel_ untuk cerita ini. Yap, sudah selesai 100% tinggal _post_. Tapi kupikir karena mungkin masih ada yang belum pernah membaca cerita yang ini sebelumnya, maka akan ku pisah saja _post_ nya.

 _Sequel oneshot_ ini, ' **Take Flight** ', akan ku _post_ hari sabtu, 13 Juni, jam 10 pagi. Dan aku sudah memasang alarm jam 9 untuk itu ahaha. Semoga bisa bangun ya /plak. Dan ya judul _sequel_ nya sudah bisa jadi _clue_ untuk lagu yang akan kugunakan. Oh iya, _sequel_ nya berwujud (?) _semi-songfic_. Yang bisa menebak dengan tepat lagu dan versi yang akan kugunakan akan dapat _virtual hug_ (penting banget -_-).

Untuk _final_ _chapter_ **Beast Master** , mohon ditunggu sebentar lagi ya

 _Last but not least_ , _**mind to RnR**_ _?_ ^^

 **-Rey**


	2. Sequel

Title : Take Flight [Semi-Songfic]

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, SliceofLife

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot [Sequel]

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

A/N : Song used is titled ' **The Flight [** **비상** **]** ', by **Im Jaebum** , but I used the bit that **Hwang Chi Yeol** (3) sung. I changed the title of the song for the fic title to be a little more fitting.

Link for the performance: https:#/www.#youtube.#com/watch?v=XEddjokhgM8 (erase 3 #)

( _ **p.s :**_ _psst.. he made a cameo in this story hehe_ )

Enjoy!

.

.:Take Flight:.

.

.

 **Author** **'s POV**

"Sekarang waktunya..."

Donghae berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, tangannya tanpa sadar menggenggam erat ujung bajunya. Ia gemetar, tangannya yang satu lagi menggenggam _mic_ yang masih dimatikan. Matanya menoleh sekeliling dengan cepat, tak berhenti di satu titik selama lebih dari lima detik, sebuah kebiasaan ketika ia sedang merasa gugup. Ia terus memandang area belakang panggung tersebut.

 _Mengapa aku disini?_

Bisik suara dalam kepalanya, dan ia kembali meragukan semuanya kembali. Keberanian yang semula ia bangun perlahan kembali goyah saat rasa pesimis mulai melingkupinya. Perlahan, pikirannya memutar kembali hal yang terjadi seminggu lalu.

.

* * *

.

" _...Showcase?"_

 _Donghae menggumam, menyuarakan kebingungannya. Tangannya menggenggam selembaran kertas yang diberikan oleh guru vocal sekolahnya. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya yang semula menatap kertas itu untuk menatap heran ke arah gurunya tersebut._

" _Ne," jawab sang guru dengan senyuman._

" _Tapi ini showcase biasa bukan? Bukankah sekolah kita memang rutin mengadakan showcase setiap beberapa bulan sekali? Lalu mengapa seonsaengnim bilang ini penting sekali?" tanya Donghae._

" _Memang ini showcase biasa. Namun disaat yang sama tidak biasa juga. Kabarnya, akan ada banyak pencari bakat dari agensi terkenal yang akan datang ke showcase ini nanti. Dan itu merupakan sebuah kesempatan yang amat bagus," sang guru berhenti sejenak untuk menatap Donghae dengan senyuman kecil, matanya menyiratkan perhatian. Meski begitu diliputi sedikit rasa maaf juga, mungkin karena hal yang akan ia ucapkan. "Aku ingin memberi kesempatan ini untukmu, Donghae. Aku tau kondisi keluargamu sedang sedikit... sulit. Jika ada satu saja dari pencari bakat itu yang tertarik pada suaramu, itu akan menjadi sebuah peluang besar untukmu."_

 _Donghae tertegun, kemudian ia menunduk. Genggamannya pada kertas itu semakin mengeras, sedikit gemetar. "A-aku... Aku tidak yakin, seonsaengnim... Ada banyak murid sekolah kita yang lebih baik dariku... A-aku..."_

 _Menyadarinya, sang guru menepuk pelan bahu murid favoritnya itu, kemudian membiarkan tangannya disana menggenggam bahunya dengan gestur yang menenangkan. "Semua orang memiliki suaranya sendiri, Donghae. Dan semua itu tergantung dari yang mendengarnya. Kau tidak bisa menilai siapa yang lebih baik ataupun lebih buruk darimu, karena semua suara terdengar indah di telinga yang berbeda."_

 _Ia melihat bagaimana gemetar tangan Donghae menghilang, namun terlihat jelas pula bahwa muridnya itu masih merasa ragu. Ia menghela napas kecil, namun masih dengan senyuman menenangkan yang sama._

" _Masih ada waktu, pikirkanlah dahulu. Namun ketahuilah bahwa apapun hasilnya, pasti akan selalu ada jalan untuk mencapai impianmu selama kau selalu bernyanyi dengan sepenuh hati."_

 _Donghae mengangguk, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya untuk tersenyum juga. "Aku mengerti. Terimakasih, Hwang-seonsaengnim."_

.

* * *

.

Mengingat kembali waktu itu rupanya hanya membuat Donghae semakin merasa gugup. Ia kembali teringat perasaan ragunya, perasaan tidak percaya diri yang muncul ketika ia mengingat murid-murid lain dengan suara yang indah.

Lagi-lagi ia mempertanyakan keputusannya untuk berada disini sekarang, bersiap di belakang panggung auditorium sekolah, menunggu namanya dipanggil untuk maju kedepan. Ia mulai berpikiran untuk merubah kuputusan tersebut disaat ia masih bisa mangkir dari semua itu.

 _Aku ingin lari._

 _Haruskah aku lari? Haruskah aku menyerah disini?_

Ia mengintip dari belakang panggung, dan matanya melihat barisan-barisan bangku yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang akan menontonnya nanti. Kemudian melihat beberapa orang yang sepertinya merupakan para pencari bakat. Satu orang, dua orang, tiga orang, dan mungkin orang yang duduk di sudut, dengan wajah serius dan saku seperti berisi kartu nama itu juga. Rasa gugupnya kini mencapai puncak.

Namun kemudian pandangan matanya terhenti pada sosok seseorang. Orang tersebut duduk di bagian tengah, deretan cukup awal. Ia terlihat sedikit tidak sabar, menonton siapapun yang sedang tampil dengan sedikit gerakan gelisah, seolah menunggu sesuatu, atau mungkin seseorang untuk tampil. Tanpa sadar Donghae tersenyum, tau bahwa ialah yang orang itu tunggu. Ialah yang membuat mata orang itu berkilat senang sesaat setiap kali seseorang di panggung menyelesaikan penampilannya, hanya untuk kembali meredup saat mengetahui yang berikutnya tampil bukanlah dirinya.

Lagi-lagi, Donghae kembali teringat akan hari yang sama, namun di waktu senja.

.

* * *

.

 _Donghae berjalan di lorong sekolah dengan kepala tertunduk, masih menggenggam selebaran mengenai showcase yang akan diadakan minggu depan. Untungnya sekolah telah usai sejak dua jam lalu, maka lorong sangat sepi sekarang. Hanya terdengar beberapa suara beberapa murid yang tinggal untuk latihan lebih dari kejauhan, entah di dalam kelas ataupun di ruang khusus yang disediakan sekolah._

 _Kata-kata Hwang-seonsaeng masih berputar dalam benaknya, namun ia terus meragukan dirinya sendiri._

 _"Hae? Sudah selesai?"_

 _Terdengar suara yang familier memanggilnya dengan nada lembut, nada yang selalu digunakan ketika berhadapan denganya. Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, dan ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum saat ia melihat orang yang begitu dikasihinya._

 _"Ne, Hyukkie. Maaf, lama menunggu ya?" tanya Donghae._

 _"Ah, ani," sangkal Hyukjae. "Sebenarnya aku juga sempat dipanggil Yunho-hyung tadi untuk mendiskusikan beberapa kegiatan. Jadi aku tidak menunggu lama."_

 _"Ah, begitu?" ujar Donghae retoris._

 _"Mhm. Ngomong-ngomong, jadi ada apa Hwang-seonsaeng memanggilmu?" belum sempat Donghae menjawab, Hyukjae melihat kearah selebaran yang masih dibawa Donghae. "Itu apa?"_

 _"Ini..." Donghae menyerahkannya kepada Hyukjae dan menjelaskan selagi Hyukjae membacanya disaat yang sama. "Showcase yang akan diadakan minggu depan. Hwang-seonsaeng memintaku untuk tampil."_

 _Hyukjae menatap Donghae kembali, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Seolah ia tau bahwa bukan itu saja hal yang dikatakan sang guru kepada Donghae. Donghae menghela napasnya._

 _"...Katanya akan ada beberapa pencari bakat yang akan datang. Dan itu merupakan sebuah peluang besar."_

 _Wajah Hyukjae berubah cerah. "Itu sangat bagus! Mungkin saja kau bisa ditarik ke agensi, Hae," ujarnya senang._

 _Namun antusiasmenya meredup saat ia melihat Donghae tidak menunjukkan rasa senang yang sama. "Donghae?"_

 _"A-aku... Entahlah..." bisik Donghae pelan, kembali tertunduk._

 _"Ada apa?"nada suara Hyukjae kembali melembut, ia langsung menarik Donghae kesisinya, merengkuhnya lembut. Donghae menyandarkan dirinya pada Hyukjae dan menghela napas pelan._

 _"...Aku takut. Apa aku sanggup melakukan ini, Hyukjae? Apa suaraku sanggup menarik minat para pencari bakat? Bagaimana jika setelah aku menyanyi tidak ada yang tertarik dengan suaraku? Bagaimana jika aku hanya mempermalukan diriku sendiri diatas panggung itu?"_

 _"Jangan berpikir begitu. Aku yakin mereka akan tertarik dengan suaramu, Donghae. Tidakkah kau percaya pada Hwang-seonsaengnim? Percayalah juga pada dirimu sendiri, Donghae. Kau memiliki suara yang indah. Suara paling indah yang pernah kudengar," bisik Hyukjae halus, mengusap surai rambut Donghae._

 _Wajah Donghae memerah sedikit, dan ia tersenyum. "Kau terlalu memfavoritkanku. Suaraku tidak sebagus itu. Masih banyak yang suaranya lebih bagus dariku. Dan sungguh... Aku tidak yakin suaraku mencapai sesuatu yang mereka harapkan..."_

 _Hyukjae menghela napasnya, dan mereka terdiam seperti itu selama beberapa saat. Sebelum kemudian Hyukjae tiba-tiba berdiri dengan begitu tegap, sedikit menyentak, membuat Donghae terlonjak dari posisi bersandarnya._

 _"Hyukkie?"_

 _"Kemari."_

 _Donghae merasakan jemari tangan Hyukjae menggapai miliknya, menggandengnya erat sebelum menariknya mengikuti Hyukjae yang kini berlari._

 _"H-Hyukkie? Kita kemana?" seru Donghae dengan sedikit rasa panik._

 _Ia mendengar Hyukjae terkekeh tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Kemudian ia membiarkan dirinya ditarik, melewati lorong-lorong sekolah, keluar gedung, melewati area kosong, sebelum akhirnya berhenti didepan sebuah pohon besar. Pohon yang kini menaungi rerumputan dibawahnya dari sinar mentari senja. Pohon dimana mereka selalu membagi cerita impian._

 _"Menyanyilah," ujar Hyukjae tepat ketika mereka berhenti berlari._

 _"A-apa?" tanya Donghae dengan napas sedikit tersengal sehabis berlari._

 _"Menyanyilah, Hae. Biarkan aku mendengarmu lebih dulu sebelum kau tampil disana nanti. Menyanyilah sepuas hatimu," ucap Hyukjae dengan nada menyemangati._

 _Tangannya mengusap tangan Donghae, sebelum melepasnya perlahan, memberinya ruang. Donghae terdiam sesaat, terkejut. Ia amat ragu, dan cukup enggan. Namun dengan ditatap seperti itu, akhirnya ia menyerah. Perlahan Donghae mengatur napasnya untuk kembali stabil._

 _Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya dan mulai bernyanyi._

 _Awalnya suaranya cukup pelan, hanya sedikit di atas bisikan, diiringi dengan tiupan angin lembut sore hari. Namun lama-kelamaan, Donghae terhanyut dalam nyanyiannya sendiri. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan perlahan-lahan suaranya mengeras. Hingga akhirnya ia bernyanyi dengan lepas, tanpa memikirkan apapun._

 _Menyanyi dengan segenap perasaannya._

 _Saat Donghae membuka matanya setelah nyanyiannya selesai, napasnya sedikit tersengal. Ia merasa sulit bernapas, namun bukan karena rasa lelah, melainkan kepuasan yang begitu membuncah di hatinya. Karena begitu banyak perasaan yang melingkupi dirinya, terbawa emosi yang diluapkan melalui nyanyiannya._

 _Ia mendapati Hyukjae tengah menatapnya, perasaan kagum, bangga, dan kasih sayang yang melimpah tersorot melalui matanya yang dalam. Kemudian Hyukjae mengusap pipinya, sebelum mencium keningnya dengan lembut._

 _"Kau sempurna, Hae. Mereka akan menyesal jika mereka tidak memilihmu."_

 _Donghae tersenyum._

.

* * *

.

Mengingatnya yang tersenyum saat itu membuat Donghae kembali tersenyum sekarang. Perlahan semua keraguannya hilang. Rasa hangat kembali melingkupi dirinya. Dan saat ia kembali melihat Hyukjae duduk diantara penonton, ia menemukan jawaban yang terus ia tanyakan sedari tadi.

Ia disini karena ia cinta menyanyi. Karena dengan menyanyilah ia bisa menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya. Ia disini karena ia yakin dengan hatinya yang terus mengejar impian itu. Impian _appa_ nya, yang kini juga menjadi impiannya sendiri.

Karena itulah sekarang ia berdiri disini, menanti namanya untuk dipanggil, untuk menyanyi diatas panggung itu dan menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa ia akan meraih impiannya.

Saat itu juga ia mendengar namanya dipanggil, dan ia melihat bagaimana Hyukjae langsung duduk tegap di kursinya, matanya terbuka lebar menatap panggung. Ia tidak bisa menahan tawa kecil yang lepas dari bibirnya sebelum ia melangkah dengan pasti keatas panggung.

" _Annyeong haseyo_ ," sapa Donghae kepada penonton sambil menggenggam _mic_ nya dengan kedua tangan. "Namaku Lee Donghae, dan malam ini aku akan membawakan sebuah lagu untuk kalian semua. Semoga kalian menikmati," ujarnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Penonton terdiam untuk menyaksikan penampilannya, dan semua lampu dimatikan, menyisakan lampu sorot yang melingkupinya. Akan tetapi Donghae sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. Yang kini ia rasakan hanyalah musik yang mulai mengalun, dan iapun memejamkan matanya, mulai bernyanyi.

' _ **Nuguna hanbeonjjumun jagimani segyeoro'**_

 _At least once in their lives, everyone experiences the moment_

' _ **Ppajyeodeulge deuineun seunggani itji'**_

 _When the feel engrossed in their own world_

Perlahan Donghae membuka matanya, menatap dengan sendu. Sepenuhnya terlarut dalam nyanyiannya, ia tidak memperhatikan apapun. Merasakan setiap kata-kata yang teralun dari mulutnya, menyampaikan semua keraguannya sebelumnya dalam melodi.

' _ **Ijen ireon nae moseub najocha buranhae boyeo'**_

 _Now, I look uneasy myself_

' _ **Eodibuteo sijakhalji mollaseo'**_

 _Because I don't know where to start_

Perlahan, keyakinan semakin terdengar jelas dari suaranya. Suatu perasaan kerinduan, dan keinginan untuk pencapaian tersampaikan dengan sempurna. Donghae menumpahkan semuanya kedalam lagu tersebut. Kedalam setiap kalimat, kesetiap kata.

' _ **Nado sesange nagago shippeo'**_

 _I want to go to the world too_

' _ **Dangdanghi nae kkumdeureul boyeojulkkeoya'**_

 _I need to proudly show my dreams_

' _ **Geutorog oraetdongan omcheuryeotdeon nalgae'**_

 _My wings that have been shrunk back for so long_

' _ **Hanuro deo neolke pyeolchyeo boimyeo'**_

 _I will spread them wide in the sky_

Hyukjae tertegun ditempatnya di kursi penonton. Seolah dapat melihat sepasang sayap putih yang sungguh perlahan mengembang di punggung kekasihnya. Dan ia tersenyum, tersenyum ketika seluruh perasaan Donghae tersampaikan.

Seolah merasakan tatapannya, kemudian pandangan Donghae berpindah dan terhenti padanya. Senyuman terulas dibibir Donghae, bagai cermin yang memantulkan senyumannya sendiri yang kini begitu lembut.

' _ **Dashi saerobge sijakhal kkeoya'**_

 _I will start afresh_

' _ **Deo isang amugeotdo museobji anha'**_

 _I will no longer shrink from anything_

Donghae kembali memejamkan matanya, ekspresi yang mirip dengan yang ia tampilkan ketika ia memulai nyanyiannya. Namun kali ini terlukis seulas senyuman. Dan iapun menyanyikan kalimat terakhir dalam nyanyiannya.

Suaranya meninggi, mengenai nada tinggi dengan sempurna, menahannya disana selama beberapa saat sebelum berhenti sejanak dan melanjutkannya ke kalimat penutup dengan sempurna.

' _ **I sesang gyeondyeonael geu himi doejolkkeoya'**_

 _They will give me strength to bear this world_

' _ **Himgyeoweotdeon.. banghwangeun..'**_

 _My difficult.. past struggles.._

Saat musik berhenti mengalun, penonton meledak dalam sorakan tepuk tangan yang menggema. Namun itu semua tidak terlihat di mata Donghae. Yang ia lihat kini hanyalah kekasihnya yang tersenyum begitu lebarnya, begitu hangatnya. Hatinya kembali dilingkupi perasaan hangat.

 _Apapun hasilnya, aku tidak peduli. Karena akhirnya disinilah aku, melakukan hal yang paling kusukai dengan segenap hatiku._

 _Aku tidak menyesal. Sama sekali tidak menyesal._

 _Aku bahagia._

 _Appa, apa kau melihatnya?_

.

.

 **.**

 **-Fin-**

 **.**

Jika dilihat lagi sebenarnya cerita ini tidak terlalu mengarah ke eunhae _romance_ , tapi lebih donghae- _centric_. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya ;_;

Disarankan mendengar lagunya agar _feel_ nya lebih berasa. Meski suara Chi Yeol mungkin akan sulit disamakan dengan suara Donghae (XD) _This guy seriously has the best singing voice in my ears. He's my most favorite singing voice of all time now, beating literally everyone else in the world lol. I know it sounds too much but, hey, its my ears_ XD

(Dan untuk itu kubuat dia mendapat _cameo_ disini _lol_ )

Oh untuk lirik bahasa inggrisnya, kudapat dari video yang sama terjemahannya. Dan bila ada yang ingin terjemahan bahasa Indonesianya, aku mencoba menterjemahkan sebisa mungkin, namun karena aku takut _feel_ nya jadi tidak pas maka tidak kupakai dalam tengah cerita:

 _ **Nuguna hanbeonjjumun jagimani segyeoro**_

 _Paling tidak sekali dalam hidupnya, semua orang pernah merasakannya_

 _ **Ppajyeodeulge deuineun seunggani itji**_

 _Saat mereka tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri_

 _ **Ijen ireon nae moseub najocha buranhae boyeo**_

 _Sekarangpun, aku merasa gelisah_

 _ **Eodibuteo sijakhalji mollaseo**_

 _Karena aku tidak tau harus memulai darimana_

 _ **Nado sesange nagago shippeo**_

 _Aku ingin pergi ke dunia itu juga_

 _ **Dangdanghi nae kkumdeureul boyeojulkkeoya**_

 _Aku ingin menunjukkan mimpiku dengan bangga_

 _ **Geutorog oraetdongan omcheuryeotdeon nalgae**_

 _Sayapku yang telah tertahan untuk begitu lama_

 _ **Hanuro deo neolke pyeolchyeo boimyeo**_

 _Akan kubuka lebar kukepakkan di angkasa_

 _ **Dashi saerobge sijakhal kkeoya**_

 _Aku akan memulai baru_

 _ **Deo isang amugeotdo museobji anha**_

 _Aku tidak akan lagi mundur dari apapun_

 _ **I sesang gyeondyeonael geu himi doejolkkeoya**_

 _Semua itu akan memberiku kekuatan untuk menghadapi dunia ini_

 _ **Himgyeoweotdeon.. banghwangeun..**_

 _Semua kesulitanku.. yang telah kulalui.._

* * *

Waktunya bales _**review**_! :)

 **Leenahanwoo** : kapan sih aku ga bikin _happy ending_ heheheh

 **Syuku** : _aigoo gomawo~_ Ceritaku sayangnya selalu minim konflik karena aku tidak suka drama... aku _author_ yang ga kuat sama drama... kkk

 **elfhyukhae** : Tepat waktuuuu ;)

 **aniielfishy** : hehe maaf _false alarm_ kalau begitu. Ini _sequel_ nya sudah muncul :D

 **amyla1994** : dan disini lebih memfokuskan ke cita-cita hae lagi~ _gomawo_ ^^

 **tacoyuki** : *kasih tisu* _uljimma_ ~.. _jeongmal gomawo_! :D

 **elfishy09** : aiih makasih~.. ini _update_! :D

 **Ranti** **Fishy** : jangan mewek kkk. Itu yang terus kupertanyain dari kapan tau. Aku juga pengen Hyukjaeku sendiri /loh ikut curhat/. Ini hasil jadinya~

 **nurulsaputri26** : /pukpuk/ /kasih tisu/ tenang eunhae akan selalu bersama hehe. _Gomawo_!

 **Hae Fishy** : kkk iya ff lama. Semangat _saengie_! Semoga kesampean hehe. Seneng bisa berguna :D _gomawo_! :D

* * *

 _Thanks for all the reviews! And yay I post it in time! Hehe_

 _Last but not least,_ _ **mind to RnR**_ _?_ ^^

 **-Rey**


End file.
